Ojamajo Doremi Pocket Monsters
by confluentColors
Summary: The girls are coming back together after two years, but this time in a new world with strange creatures called Pokemon. A new friend is recruited to help them on their expedition to learn as much as they can about this new world and hopefully become full fledged witches.


Journey in the Johto Region, DoReMi's Story Part I

DoReMi looked out her window; the rain pitter-patter outside with the dull gray sky, the occasional flashes of lightening followed by thunder and the rain droplets slip and slid on the window's glass. There was no school due to this downpour, the last few days of school was steadily approaching making room for summer but DoReMi was not looking forward to such holiday. After their last failed attempt to become real witches they all went their separate ways. Hazuki was in boarding school, Aiko's parents gotten back together and moved back to Osaka, Onpu went off to tour, and Momoko moved. DoReMi stayed where she was, visiting the old shop from time to time with her younger sister Pop. She miss everybody from the Witch World, even MajoRika but after they failed yet again, they gave up Hana, their fairies and their magic; saying farewell to the magical world of the witches. DoReMi sighed and got up from her seat, stretching stiff muscles. Her dad was out on a fishing trip and her mom was doing her shopping. So she decided to check on Pop. She went to the door across from hers, knocking once the door slowly opened and DoReMi invited herself in. "Pop?" The redhead called and to her answer there was silence. She started searching for Pop, looking under the covers, in the closet, even under the bed. "Where did she go?" That was when DoReMi noticed the letter on the table. It was already open; she gingerly picked up the sheet of paper and started reading it. Her hands shaking the paper fell to the floor as DoReMi ran out the door and out to the one place where it all began, the Mahou-Do.

DoReMi ran all the way back to the old shop and went straight inside, the door seemingly being unlocked. She went inside and surveyed the premises, familiar objects were traced by magenta eyes in the darkness, from what the letter held a portal to the Witch World was suppose to be around here. Knowing Pop, she probably dashed to the shop just to see MajoRika again. DoReMi sighed, the memories this place holds. The redhead took one more step and the floor creaked underneath her weight, making her lose her balance and fall through a hole in the floor, her scream echoing in the seemingly bottomless pit. The hole finally ended and DoReMi landed on her butt. "Ow..." She complained and that was when she realized where she was.

DoReMi was in the Witch World!

"DoReMi!" Said girl turned and tears instantly wet her cheeks and dripped down her chin. There they were, her friends after two years. Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko, they were all here. DoReMi ran to them and they met her halfway, pulling each other in a big hug. "I missed you guys!" They were all crying, they were finally back together. "Looks like you all reacquainted yourselves." They parted at the familiar voice and more tears spilled over DoReMi's face. The witch that has been a green blob for more than two years, the one who made DoReMi a witch apprentice MajoRika. The redhead ran to the old witch and jumped on her, suffocating her in a bear hug. "Alright! Alright, I get it ya miss me!" The once green frog frowned but let a small smile grace her red lips. "DoReMi!" Said girl looked up once again and saw Hana in her older form and their fairies, older as well. The fairies went to their respective witch and greeted each other in their own way. "Dodo I missed you so much!" The redhead cuddled her small fairy and was then tackled by Hana. "DoReMi! Hana-chan missed you too!" DoReMi laughed and hugged the blonde before getting back up. "Alright girls now that introductions is over now is time to see the queen." MajoRika said. The girls looked surprise and Lala floated toward them with a smile, "yes, the queen requested an audience with you girls. She said she has something to ask of you." The girls nodded and started their trek to the castle of the Witch Queen.

They stood before the Queen of the Witch World, Queen Lumina. Her majesty sat in her throne and gazed down at the girls. "Thank you for coming all this way." She said, DoReMi looked up to the queen "why have you called us?" And the redhead was quickly bonked on the head by MajoRika. "It's because we have a found a new world." All of them looked at her amazed and speechless, only LaLa spoke. "A new world you say?" The queen nodded, "yes, a mysterious world full of similar mysterious creatures that the inhabitants call 'Pokémon'." MajoRin then stepped up and threw a red and white sphere, it opened and with a white flash a blue mouse came out. "Azuril!" It shouted landing on the end of its tail. The girls stood up this time amazed of the small animal that came out of the ball. "This is only one of many, of multitudes of different species of Pokémon." She explained. The Azuril continued to bounce on its tail, making a rather big one, flipping and landing on MajoRin's shoulder. She then snapped her fingers and a pillow with seven Poke Balls was within her hands. "Please take one for each of you." The girls hesitantly picked one for each of them, DoReMi stared at the ball she picked, it had a lightning bolt sticker on the top. She then threw it and with the same white flash, a yellow mouse came out. "Pika!" It sniffed its surroundings and looked toward DoReMi. Going over to her it smiled cheerfully, she gingerly picked it up and the Pokémon nuzzled her chest. "Heh, your kinda cute." It's cheeks sparked and DoReMi was instantly electrocuted. She was toasted now and coughed up some smoke "very cute." She fell over. "DoReMi!" The others cried gathering around her with their Pokémon. DoReMi got up and wearily smiled, patting the purring Pikachu on her lap. "I'm alright."

"What does these Pokémon have to do with the request?" Aiko asked quizzically. "I want you girls to take these Pokémon and explore their world." The girls looked at her with shock, "what about our parents? They would be worried if we just disappear." Hazuki explained, holding the paw of her own Pokémon. "Audino..." The queen gave them a smile "There's no need to worry, the time spent in the Pokémon World moves much faster. An hour here will be an entire year in their world."

The girls slightly felt better, DoReMi looked to her friends and then to MajoRika and LaLa. "I understand what you just said your majesty, but may I ask, how do you propose the girls get to this alternative world?" MajoRika asked. "That is an excellent question MajoRika. I would like the girls to become witch apprentices during their time in the Pokémon world." Now they're gasping, "it is only temporary, we do not know of the dangers that lie in wait for you so it is best to have magic with you in case of such a situation arrive." They looked at each other and all of them held a look of conviction, they all nodded and looked toward the queen. "I am glad that you are willing to become apprentices again. Now, let me introduce to you a new comrade." A girl walked out wearing the new witch apprentice uniform; a black sleeveless dress stopping above the knees with an opening at the center for gray ruffles and gold trimmings. A white jacket with a black hue stopping below the dress and more gold trimmings, fingerless dark gray gloves and similar colored boots. The hat is white with gold trimming and a black ribbon. Her black hair was long; stopping at her hips and hid her left eye with blue pins, her eyes were amber. The Pokémon that stood by her side was a small blue and black jackal with red eyes standing on its hind legs. "This is Morikami Mikuni. She'll be accompanying you." Mikuni did a curt bow and walked down the staircase to the other girls.

"Hey there, I'm DoReMi and" the redhead was completely ignored. "Well that was rude." Aiko mumbled. "Hana-Chan wants a cute outfit too!" Hana beamed and ran over to MajoRin with her arms stretched out. "MajoRin." "Yes." MajoRin snapped her fingers and the pillowcase now had seven Magical Taps. Six of them were like light pink flat cameras with a silver chain attached to them and only one resembled a light blue flip phone. "These Magical Taps have special functions that will help you on your journey. Try taking a picture of yourself smiling." DoReMi was the first to try it out and took the picture. Pink transparent ribbons came out of the camera's lens and wrapped themselves around her body, forming her uniform in a pink glow and POP! It appeared and the ribbons wrapped themselves around her head and created her hat and earrings. The Magical Tap's chain wrapped itself around her waist and clicked into place. DoReMi then finally did her pose. "Pretty Witch DoReMi-Chi!" The others soon did the same and were all transformed, their uniforms in their respective color.

"Pretty Witch Hazuki-Chi!"

"Pretty Witch Aiko-Chi!"

"Pretty Witch Onpu-Chi!"

"Pretty Witch Momoko-Chi!"

Hana-Chan squealed at their new uniform, "Hana-Chan wants to try it too!" She took a picture of herself as well and the same transparent ribbons appeared and wrapped around her body creating her uniform as she twirled around and POP! She raised her hand and the ribbons formed her hat and the earrings appeared on her ears as soon as she placed the hat on her head. The Magical Tap transformed into bells afterward and Hana did her pose. "Pretty Witch Hana-Chan-Chi!"

"Kawaii!" Hana's uniform was different from the others'; a sleeveless white dress stopping above her knees with lace and frills, a pale yellow ribbon tied behind her back, lily pad green princess gloves with bells attached to white ribbons around her wrist and matching boots. The same pair of angel wings slightly bigger, the backpack was replaced with a transparent cape and the same witch hat with bells. Hana laughed as she twirled around her elephant Pokémon, Phanpy and her fairy ToTo joining her. "So I'm guessing in order to open the portal we need ta use Magical Stage." MajoRika said folding her arms, she peeked over to where Mikuni was, farther away from the others. "Yes, girls get ready." They nodded and brought out their wands; a baton with up to ten or twenty Magic Spheres. It has a black diamond on one end and a white diamond on the other end. A ribbon of the respective witch's color is tied on one end reaching to the other end. Hana's wand were her bells. The girls got into position and then they began.

DoReMi's wand's gems glowed pink and she twirled it around.

"Pirika Pirirara Nobiyakani!"

Hazuki's wand did the same, only orange, as she twirled it around.

"Paipai Poipon Hinayakani!"

Aiko's glowed blue.

"Pameruku Raruku Takarakani!"

Onpu's purple.

"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"

Momoko's glowed yellow.

"Peruton Petton Savayakani!"

Hana's was a mixture of yellow and white.

"Poruri Pirari Hirayikani!"

Pop's glowed red.

"Pipito Purito Hogarakani!"

Then finally Mikuni's glowed black with a mixture of gray.

"PinPin Row Rorandikani!"

They all twirled around in twos; Hazuki with DoReMi, Aiko with Onpu, Momoko with Pop and Hana with Mikuni. Then by fours; Hazuki, DoReMi, Aiko and Onpu then Momoko, Pop, Hana and Mikuni. Finally they came together, with Mikuni, Pop, Momoko and Onpu on the outside, DoReMi, Hazuki and Aiko on the inside kneeling and Hana in the center raising both her hands. Their magic shot up into the sky as a rainbow, creating a giant-sized Poke Ball. "Magical Stage!" The queen then raised her hand and shouted "create the portal to the Pokémon World!" The Poke Ball opened and everyone was showered in transparent and intangible images of Pokémon. Thousands of them running, flying or swimming past or through them and each one fading into a blue portal, a swirled image of many regions appeared and the girls looked on awestruck. "Are you girls ready?" Lumina asked, the girls looked at each other then to MajoRika and LaLa giving a thumbs up and nodded. "We promised to be come back and share our experience." DoReMi looked to Mikuni and her blank stare "hey, why don't go in it together?" She smiled offering her hand but it was smacked away. Mikuni glared and turned away, entering the portal alone. "How rude! What did I do to her?" DoReMi pouted, Pikachu copying her expressions. Hana ran up to the portal all giddy with Phanpy on top of her head. "Hana-Chan wants to try it!" "Hana-Chan wait!" Hazuki ran in after her with Audino. "Let's go Pop!" Momoko held Pop's hand and ran in. "We'll see you on the other side." And with that Aiko and Onpu jumped in. DoReMi glanced at the portal uncertainly, Pikachu cooed and nuzzled further into its owner's arms. The redhead smiled at this and then ran in.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" The portal twisted and turned and the girls held onto each other hands desperately. Their Pokémon doing the same with their clothes. Interlocked hands started separating and DoReMi lost her grip on Hazuki's hand. Hana losing Aiko's hand and clung desperately to the brunette. "DoReMi!" The girls shouted as they too were separated in pairs. DoReMi felt her body undergo a change before she fell head first onto the hard ground, Pikachu landed on top of her. Both of them swirly-eyed. The redhead slowly sat up and rubbed her head. "Ugh, my head. Are you alright?" "Pika Pi." The yellow mouse groaned. DoReMi got up and looked around, everything seemingly bigger and the sky stretching farther than the eye can see. She was outside but WHERE was she? "Aiko? Hazuki?" DoReMi called out walking off in search for her friends. "Onpu? Momoko where are you? Pop!" She walked further and further with her Pokémon until she smelled the faint scent of the sea. DoReMi ran to the railing and witnessed the vast blue sea. She was on a ship! "Why did the portal sent me here?" The redhead looked to the Pikachu and it only shrugged. DoReMi stopped down to its level, she stroked on of its cheeks, missing the the red dot. "Do you even have name?" It purred and nuzzled its cheek in her hand, "pikachu..." The redhead cocked her head to the side.

"So your name is Pikachu?"

"Pika Pi!"

"Pika Pi?"

"Pika! Pikachu!"

DoReMi sighed and gather the Pokémon in her arms, "why don't I just call you 'Pika'?" The yellow mouse seemed please with the name as it started to chatter. DoReMi searched the ship for her friends and younger sister but came out empty-handed. "Ah, it's no use." She silently cried and gazed at her reflection on a glass wall, "when did I changed clothes?" She cried out.

DoReMi was wearing a purple T-shirt underneath an unzipped pink and white hoodie with a white pocket, khaki shorts, a red backpack, pale pink socks and black and white sneakers with pink laces. Her hair was still in their odango but with black ribbons and the hair clip was still there. Pika woke up from its nap and yawned cutely, looking around for the cause of the scream. "S-sorry." The mouse Pokémon shrugged and settled itself back in her arms. The redhead sighed, "we must've been separated, there were different regions. I hope they're ok." DoReMi was about to turn around when something hit her from behind. She landed on her rump with Pika flying out of her arms. Something yellow and furry landed on her face and electrocuted her, and DoReMi lost conscious after that.

DoReMi woke up on a bed and with Pika sleeping on her stomach. "What happened?" She carefully placed Pika to the side and placed a hand to her head, feeling a bandaid on her forehead. The door opened and a boy with the same Pokémon came in. "You're awake!" The boy looked to be the same age as DoReMi, having tanned skin with the weirdest freckles, brown eyes and raven hair. The yellow mouse jumped off from his shoulder and to Pika, waking it up in the process. "My name's Ash Ketchum and that's my friend Pikachu. Sorry for running into you." DoReMi nodded slowly, a blush forming around her cheeks from staring at Ash's smile. "Uh, my name is DoReMi, and I'm fine." Pika hissed and jumped onto the redhead's head keeping away from the other Pikachu. "Haha! You're Pikachu doesn't like to be woken up huh?" 'So that's what you're called.' She thought. DoReMi placed Pika on her lap and pet its head. "Why were you running?" Ash smiled sheepishly and scratched his cheek, "I was rushing to go see the double battle. We really love Pokémon battles! Right, buddy?" Ash's Pikachu cheered in agreement. DoReMi looked slightly confused "what's a Pokémon battle?" Ash and Pikachu looked shock for a while until a thought donned over them. "Are you a new trainer?" The redhead still looked confused. "A Pokémon trainer is a person who catches and trains Pokémon. A Pokémon battle is where two trainers battle against each other with their Pokémon." Now DoReMi understood fully now "so I'm a Pokémon trainer too?" "Well you have a Pokémon with you so yea!" DoReMi looked at Pika and the Pokémon did the same. Cue simultaneous shrug. "So which region are you coming from?"

The redhead paused in her position, her mind running through what she did know about regions but with the little knowledge she know it wouldn't work here in this new world. Wouldn't hurt to try. "Uh, I'm from the Witz Region!" Ash cocked his head to the side and Pikachu imitated the gesture. "The Witz region? I've never heard of that place." DoReMi internally panicked 'gah! I'm such an idiot he's going to tell that I'm not from this world!' "Is it a new region? What's it like there? What kind of Pokémon are there? You just gotta tell me!" DoReMi stopped her internal reprimanding and gawked at Ash's shiny brown eyes and face-splitting smile. 'He believes me?' DoReMi scratched her head nervously and tried to smile. "The Witz Region, umm, not much to say about it but its a great place." Pika cocked its head to the side and had a questioning look on its face. DoReMi looked to the nearby clock and gawked at it, it was already six pm! She attempted to get out of the bed with Pika but only ended up falling to the floor with her legs tangled up. "What's the rush? Ya going somewhere?" Ash helped DoReMi up as she rubbed her sore chin. "Uh, you see I was suppose to meet with my friends but we somehow gotten separated." It wasn't entirely a lie, it was half the truth. Pika jumped on top of its trainer's head and started playing with her music note hair clip. "Well if you need help looking for them me and Pikachu are always here." DoReMi blinked, 'He's willing to help a person he just met?' The boy smiled and left the redhead in the room, his Pikachu waved his goodbye and followed Ash. Pika shuffled on DoReMi's head and peered at her face, the Pokémon came into her line of vision snapping the redhead out of her daze. "Last stop, Newbark Town in the Johto Region. Remember to take all the items that you brought with you and thank you for choosing Lapras Express." DoReMi looked to the bed and noticed a red backpack similar to the one she had at home but this one was slimmer and with more pockets. Inside one of the pockets were five poke balls including Pika's, her magical tap and a small bag with a note attached to it. Inside the bag was poke money, this world's currency, that amount to $3000. DoReMi opened the note reading it softly:

'Dear DoReMi,

If you are reading this, then you have safely made it to the Pokémon world. As you might already know, you girls are tasked into learning about all 649 Pokémon, their unique abilities and the people who train them known as 'Pokémon Trainers'. As far as our limited knowledge, there are six regions in total, each with their own Pokémon and inhabitants. I wish you girls luck in obtaining knowledge and returning safely.

Your Majesty,

Queen Lumina'

"So the others could be in different regions, and there's six of them at that too. Well, I can guess that they're in pairs of two. I hope they're safe." Pika fell asleep on DoReMi's head and was slipping off it. The redhead giggled and lifted the sleeping Pokémon off her head and cradled it in her arms. "But still, 649! That's a lot of them..." She sighed and grabbed her bag, walking out of the room and boarded off the ship. She studied her surroundings, NewBark Town was a small place, dotted with not that many houses and had merry people walking around. DoReMi breathed in the air and sighed, the air was light, carrying the soft scent of flowers. The redhead decided to take the chance and walk around town, watching everyone and silently hoping she could find help. "Hey, DoReMi!" Said girl turned around at the mention of her name and to her surprise, it was Ash and his Pikachu. "Oh, hey!" Ash finally caught up to her and smiled his usual goofy smile. "I didn't know that the ship was sailing for the Jhoto region. I could've sworn that it was heading for Kanto!" He scratched his nose meekly, DoReMi thought that the queen had a hand in this but dismissed the thought. "So what do you plan on doing?" DoReMi was caught off guard by the question and thought another half lie-half truth would work in her favor. "Um, I asked my mom if I could explore a different region other than the Witz region and she said I can come here, but I don't know much about this place." She scratched her cheek at the end for extra emphasis. Ash brightened up. "Hey, I can show you around then, since me and Pikachu journeyed through the Jhoto region before. Right bud?" Pikachu nodded gleefully. DoReMi felt as if good fortune has finally looked her way. She took Ash's hand in her own and holding it tightly. "Please be my guide!"

A/N's-

Uhhh, this is the work I was working on and accidentally put up all my reference stuff...

It was deleted by the site... haha

So here's the first chap... Please enjoy :)


End file.
